Logan Echolls Must Die
by xoxJayxox
Summary: Girls love him. Guys worship him. But what happens when they find out the truth. Based on John Tucker Must Die.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars or John Tucker Must Die.

* * *

Every school has one. You know the super cute, muscular, athletic and popular guy. Every girl wants him. And he wants every girl. Logan Echolls. The biggest player in Neptune High.

This story all starts when Veronica Mars moved to Neptune, California. Her mom Leanne moved whenever the town ran out of men for her to date. It was said to be easy but prevented Veronica from having any boyfriends…or even friends. Veronica didn't mind though. No friends, no people to miss. Veronica had decided her first order of business in Neptune was to get a job. She had landed one at Java the Hut.

Her school was basically like every other high school she went to. There were the popular kids, the overachievers, the nerds, the outcasts, the Goths, and well the sluts. Veronica was an outcast. One of the people who pretended they didn't need anyone but really did. Every school also had a sport. Her last school had soccer. Her one before that had baseball and this was had basketball. The whole school was overly full of pirate pride.

Later after school Veronica started her shift at the Hut.

"Veronica?" her manger Zoey called. "Could you cover table six?"

"Yah sure," Veronica agreed. She made her way over to the table. She recognized the boy as Logan Echolls. Veronica walked over and scoffed at the duo. It took a couple of sweet words before the pair were making out. "Umm okay, I'll just give you two a minute," Veronica rolled her eyes and left.

Through out the next week Veronica observed Logan coming in and out with three different girls. Lilly Kane, the leader of the sluts. Meg Manning, who was one of the schools biggest overachievers. And Jackie Cook one of the most popular girls in school, also known as a cheerleader. Telling each girl what she wanted to hear and that they were the one.

"So what's the deal with Logan Echolls?" Veronica asked Zoey in disguist one day.

"Logan Echolls is a player. He dates girls from different clicks so the can't gossip. He convinces the girls to keep the relationship secret because he can't date during the season then her breaks up with them when the season is over. It's genius if you think about it," Zoey explained. She had attended Neptune last year and was now working her way through Hearst University.

"What a jerk," Veronica said. "I can't believe none of the girls know."

The next week the two second period gym classes were combined. Coach Riley had left to get surgery suddenly.

"All right girls. We are going to play a rousing game of volleyball. Now break into teams. I want Mackenzie, Madison, Pam, Kimmy, Jess and Cindy on one side. And Lilly, Jackie, Meg, Shelley, Caitlin and you new girl on the other side," the coach directed.

"It's Veronica," Veronica mumbled under her breath. The girls got into position ready to play the game.

"Wow Lil. You seem happy what happened last night?" Shelley asked Lilly.

"Well don't tell anyone but I hooked up with Logan Echolls," Lilly staged whispered. Only to be heard by Jackie Cook.

"What?" Jackie screeched and threw a ball at Lilly's head. Lilly whipped around and started screaming. Soon enough the girls started fighting. Meg jumped in to help; she had taken psychology classes to add to her résumé.

"Girls break it up this boy isn't worth it," Meg tried to intervene.

"Logan Echolls is mine!" Lilly screeched.

"What? He's mine!" Meg yelled and joined the fight. Veronica who was an innocent bystander was soon pulled into the fight. When all the girls fell down in defeat Veronica yelled.

"God! What's wrong with you guys! This guy is cheating on you and you're beating each other up!" Veronica looked at them all in disgust.

"That's it detention. All four of you," the coach yelled.

"Who is that girl anyways?" Meg mumbled as she walked away.

"Velma or something," Jackie scoffed.

'Great, just great,' thought Veronica.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know the chapter is short. I also should finish my other story but I really liked this idea and I have it all planned out. I really enjoyed the movie. Also this story won't be exactly like the movie, but close. I will try to change it around. Also I'm not sure how the ratings work. It's PG-13. Please, pleasereview! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars or John Tucker Must Die.

Thanks for the reviews rollinx33, ilovegilmoregirls913, Kisses.In.The.Rain and SatisfacctoryInfluence. And also to anyone else who read this story.

* * *

Veronica had seemed to be the first one to arrive to detention that afternoon. She began to pull out her homework when a boy walked in. He was searching for something. After a minute he turned to Veronica.

"Hey have you seen a blue duffle bag?" the boy asked.

"Um yah it's under that desk there," Veronica pointed with her pencil. The boy bent over and picked it up.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I'm Duncan Krane."

"I'm Veronica," she smiled and shook his outstretched hand. Out of the corner of her eye Veronica caught Logan flirting with some random girl. She left out a snort of disgust.

"Not a Logan fan?" Duncan smirked.

"Ha. You could say that. I know he's your god or whatever but…" Veronica trailed off.

"Yah well he's my best friend. He's not really all evil," Duncan told her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"Veronica began nervously.

"It's okay. I understand," Duncan said reassuringly. "Listen I have to run. I'll see you around Veronica." Veronica smiled once he left. She had finally met a decent person in Neptune High. As Duncan exited the three girls walked in. They sat down at different tables.

"All right ladies. I have to go make photocopies. No talking," instructed the detention supervisor.

"I talked to Logan," Lilly said as soon as the teacher left. "He said you were all jealous."

"And that you were the one," Meg continued.

"And that he loved you," Jackie finished mockingly.

"I don't see why you guys could have backed off my man to begin with," Meg said.

"Your man? Ha you have to be kidding me," Jackie scoffed.

"Logan and I did it on the first date that proves he loves me," Lilly pointed out.

"You slept with him?" Meg said in revulsion.

"Well I was with him on the second date that shows he respects me more," Jackie said.

"God shut-up," Veronica muttered.

"Excuse me?" asked Jackie rudely.

"I'm sorry it's just that he's playing you all," Veronica pointed out the blatantly obvious.

"And how do you know this?" asked Meg.

"Well he's dating all three of you first off. He always calls you baby or honey so you never gets your names mixed up. He tells you to keep the relationship secret because he's not allowed to date during the season. None of you hang out together so you won't gossip about him," Veronica sighed.

"Sounds like you know a lot about this. Did you date him?" Meg asked.

"No…I just know what it's like," Veronica explained not wanting to get into her mothers life story.

"If you're such an expert what should we do?" ask Jackie.

"If I were you guys, I'd get even," Veronica told them.

"You're not so bad. Who are you?" asked Lilly happily.

"I'm Veronica," she said.

"Ladies no talking," announced the teacher when he walked back into the room. The girls turned back to their work allowing Veronica's words echoing threw their head. 'Get even.'

Later that night Veronica was in her room when her mom walked in.

"Veronica. You have a friend here," Leanne said somewhat shocked. Veronica sat up in sporting the same shock as her mother. She went to the front door and saw Meg standing there.

"Um hi?" Veronica said.

"Hi. Jackie and Lilly are on their way over," Meg stated and walked into Veronica's house.

"Um okay why?" Veronica asked.

"You're our peace keeper. We need to get back at Logan Echolls and we can't work alone or we will kill each other. And Logan has what's coming to him. He broke up with me today," Meg stated sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry…wait how did you know where I lived?" Veronica asked.

"Oh I'm an office aid at school it was easy to find your file," Meg explained. Veronica went to shut the door when a stiletto covered foot stuck in there. She pulled it open and Lilly and Jackie walked in.

"Logan broke up with us," Jackie announced.

"Yah he dumped me too," Meg said.

"What a jackass. So what's the plan?" Lilly asked Veronica.

"Um what?" Veronica said genuinely confused.

"That plan. You said we should get even. How?" Jackie snapped.

"Oh, I don't really…um have a plan it was more of umm ah suggestion," Veronica stuttered. "But I do know something that will help know."

A while late all four girls were sitting around scarfing down chocolate, ice cream and bonbons.

"You're right. I do feel better," smiled Meg sweetly.

"Yah my mom never taught me much. But in a break-up the only medicine is chocolate," Veronica grinned.

"Your mom seems cool," Lilly stated. "Now if only she knew a way to make Logan Echolls pay."

"He has no heart you can't make him pay," Jackie scoffed.

"Hurt him like he hurt you. Hit the heart," Veronica shrugged.

"Oh my gosh Mars. That's a brilliant idea!" Meg squealed.

"You're right. But how I mean he broke up with all of us," said Jackie bitterly.

"Not all of us," Lilly smiled slyly. The three girls looked at Veronica.

"Wait me. No way. I'm not his type."

"Veronica, every girl is Logan's type," Meg stated.

"Come on Veronica just do this. Do it for all the girls who get played. Do it for us," Lilly pouted.

"I'm sorry I just…can't," Veronica sighed.

"Fine come on guys let's go," Jackie rolled her eyes. The girls gathered their belongings and some random chocolate and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Veronica exclaimed. "I'll do it." She had finally made friends. She wasn't going to let them go without a fight.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay it is harder then I thought it would be to rewrite the movie. I have more changes planned for later on. I just really need the main idea of the movie. Also Duncan and Lilly aren't related. So I did an itsy bitsy change to his last name. Because why would Duncan let his sister go out with someone who's a player? Anyways please, please review. And I will update as soon as I get back from camping on Tuesday. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Veronica Mars or John Tucker Must Die.

Thanks for the reviews Abercrombie 18, hahaha-evil, jacedes, rollinx33, ilovegilmoregirls913, and SuperDope. Even though SuperDope didn't actually read it and hahaha-evil named a body part. But still thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Veronica took a deep breath and walked into Neptune High. She was dressed up in one of Neptune High's cheerleading uniforms. Last night the girls had decided that they needed to attract Logan to her. The smartest choice was to make her a cheerleader. Meg wasn't willing to give up her overachiever title. And a slut would take a lot of involuntary work on Veronica's part. So Jackie offered her a spot on the squad.

When Veronica walked into the school eyes turned to her. Veronica headed towards her locker when Jackie came up to her.

"Come on Veronica. Show confidence. No one will take you as a cheerleader if you don't," Jackie explained. Veronica gave her a small smile and headed to class.

"Who is that?" Logan Echolls asked from behind Jackie.

"Excuse me?" Jackie sneered.

"Oh come on Jackie. We're cool right?" Logan smiled charmingly.

"Whatever," Jackie sighed.

"Cool…so?" asked Logan.

"That's Veronica Mars," Jackie said. She turned her head and saw Logan's growing smirk. "Puh-lease Logan. She's out of your league." Jackie walked away and smiled. Logan Echolls never turned down a challenge.

As Veronica walked out of her first period class Logan ran up to her.

"Hey," he said to her. "I'm Logan."

"That's nice," Veronica said nonchalantly and kept walking. Logan was shocked a girl has never ignored him like that before.

"So are you new here?" Logan questioned. After a couple moments Veronica hadn't answered. "I mean you're new on cheerleading right?" Veronica looked over at him and gave an easy nod. "That's cool. So you're a cheerleader and I'm a basketball player so as a rule I think I have to take you out on a date." Veronica turned around to look at him.

"I don't think so," Veronica smiled at him and walked away confidently.

"Oh my god that's so good," laughed Meg as Veronica recapped Logan's attempt of asking her out on a date.

"I can't believe it. Someone finally turned down Logan Echolls. This is like a momentous occasion," Lilly giggled.

"I just can't wait for tomorrow," Jackie smiled.

"I just hope it works guys," Veronica told them with uncertainty in her voice.

"Trust me Veronica it will work. You just have to play it cool. Act like you don't like him," Lilly instructed.

"I don't like him," Veronica reminded them.

"Don't be available, play hard to get," Meg said ignoring her comment.

"But not to hard. Be mysterious but open," Jackie tutored Veronica.

"So I play it cool. I act available but not available. Be mysterious but not mysterious?" Veronica asked confused.

"Yah. In a nutshell. Pretty much," the girls agreed.

"Okay great. I think I'm going to throw up now," Veronica whined.

"Come on Veronica you can do this. We will be with you every step of the way. You can do this Veronica," Meg encouraged. Veronica gave them a smiled that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So Veronica big game tomorrow you ready to _cheer_?" Lilly asked mockingly.

"Oh god. I so can't handle this," moaned Veronica and fell back on the bed.

"Sure you can just…pep up!" Jackie said. The girls continued giggling and plotting revenge for a while before Lilly, Meg and Jackie left Veronica's house.

"Wow Veronica. I'm glad to see you're making friends. Maybe we'll stick around Neptune for a while," Leanne smiled.

"Yah maybe," Veronica smiled and ran up to her room to prepare for the next days festivities.

The next day Veronica and Jackie were cheering from the sidelines. Lilly was sitting in the bleachers observing Logan and Veronica's interaction; well Meg was recording it all. She had decided that if Logan were to go down it would make a great movie.

"Has Logan talked to you today?" Jackie whispered to Veronica.

"No," Veronica sighed. "I don't think he's interested. I was probably too mean."

"I don't think so V. He's coming over," Jackie squealed quietly.

"What? He's in the middle of a game," Veronica turned around and saw Logan dribbling the ball in front of her.

"Hey," he breathed.

"Hi," Veronica laughed. "Don't you have a game to play?"

"Yah but you see I can't play. My heart is so broken I just can't play the game," Logan sighed dramatically and passed the ball to another team member.

"Oh really you seem to be doing all right so far," Veronica nodded towards the scoreboard.

"Yah well the heart works in funny ways," he smiled sheepishly. The ball had come back to Logan and once again he was dribbling it in front of her. "So what do you say will you go out with me?" asked Logan. Veronica looked at the scoreboard and saw there were only twenty seconds left in the game. The crowd, coach, cheerleaders and other team members were yelling frantically for Logan to shout the ball.

"I'll tell you what. Yu score this basket and I'll go out with you," Veronica said in a hush tone to him. Logan smirked and turned around. He shot the ball with three seconds to spare.

"So I guess it's a date," Logan winked and walked away. She turned around and saw Lilly and Meg giving her the thumbs up and Jackie smiling at her. Veronica sighed inwardly. She had a date with Logan Echolls this will be interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so there's chapter three. I hope you liked it. It's _really _hard to steer away from the movie. Because it's based on the movie and the movie rocked so when I'm writing I want to include as much as the movie as possible. Also this story will be LoVe. And I couldn't think of a last name for Duncan so I just wrote Krane because I was watching Passions. But it wont be used again so yah. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars or John Tucker Must Die.

Thanks for the awesome reviews rollinx33, SatisfactoryInfluence, mbrooker, VintageL0ve, ilovegilmoregirls913, abercrombie 18, and xXxoOoMaLtese-BabEoOoxXx.

* * *

Veronica nervously paced across her bedroom. Her date with Logan was tonight, the girls had prepared her for it but she was scared. The girls had told her to be forward. To show him that she can take control. Veronica had no clue what they meant. It was also her first date ever. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone. She checked her self in the mirror one last time, and straightened her clothes self-consciously.

"Veronica," her mom called from the bottom of the stairs. "Your date's here." Veronica took a deep breath and checked the small camera Meg had given here to attach to her shirt. She grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs. She saw Logan at the door flirting with her mother. Veronica rolled her eyes, typical Logan.

"Okay mom I'll be home late," Veronica said and grabbed Logan's arm directing him out of the door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Mars," Logan smiled charmingly over his shoulder. Veronica had to give the boy credit he was charming. They settled in to Logan's bright yellow X-terra.

"Nice car," Veronica said sarcastically.

"Hey don't mock my baby," Logan said mocking hurt and rubbing his steering wheel. Veronica smiled at laid her head against the headrest.

"So where are we going?" Veronica asked.

"The beach. There's a bonfire tonight," Logan told her. They drove to the beach in a somewhat awkward silence. When they got to the beach Veronica was greeted by as many hellos' as Logan was.

"Wow I wasn't aware I was dating one of the most popular girls in school," Logan smirked.

"I wasn't aware I was," Veronica whispered to herself. They walked down and sat in front of the fire.

"Care for a drink?" Logan questioned.

"Sure," Veronica responded with a tight smile. Logan walked away and Veronica let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It wasn't that she was nervous. It was that Logan did something to her. Something she couldn't explain.

"Hey. How's it going?" asked Jackie as she slipped down next to her.

"Hey, fine I guess," Veronica shrugged.

"Where is he?" Jackie wondered aloud.

"He's getting drinks. But he's coming back," she whispered frantically.

"Okay but remember. Play it forward," Jackie smiled and left with a small wave. Logan walked back and handed her a drink.

"So wanna go for a walk?" Logan asked after a few moments of silence.

"Okay," Veronica smiled. Logan offered her his hand and she graciously took it. They began strolling the beach. "So Logan," Veronica began. "Tell me about yourself. All I know is that your some super hot b-ball player."

"Yah well that's all people every really wanted to know," Logan smiled. Veronica smirked and waited for him to continue. "Well there's nothing really to know. I'm rich hot and talented." Veronica laughed.

"Come on there has to be something else. What do you like doing? What do you want to be? Come on Logan share," Veronica grinned.

"Okay well…I play basketball and I want to be a basketball player," Logan responded.

"That's as deep as you go isn't it?" Veronica asked.

"Yah pretty much," Logan laughed. "What about you? Tell me about your life."

"Well I live with my mom and we move a lot. My dad died when I was eight and since then mom's been looking for Mr. Right but keeps finding Mr. wrong. I don't have any hobbies and my future mainly consists of what'll wear the next day and I still don't know what that is," Veronica said.

"Wow for a cheerleader you sure aren't peppy," Logan joked. He slung his arm over her shoulder. They made their way back to the bonfire and Logan broke away from Veronica to talk to his friend Dick. Veronica was standing talking to Jackie when Duncan came over. Jackie took the hint and walked away.

"So I guess your feelings for Logan changed," Duncan inquired.

"Yah well I guess I just judged the book but it's cover ya know. He's…different then I thought," Veronica explained quickly.

"Whatever you say Veronica. Just don't hurt him. He really likes you. Don't use that against him," Duncan told her.

"I'm sorry I talked to you for what two seconds and now you think you can pass judgement? Whatever Duncan," Veronica rolled her eyes and walked away. Okay so maybe he was right but he didn't have the right to naturally assume that was the type of person she was. These were excruciating circumstances. She walked up to Logan, who turned around and smiled.

"Hey ready to get going?" Logan asked sweetly.

"All right. I'm just gonna go say bye to…umm Jackie," Veronica covered quickly. She turned around and searched for Jackie. After a minute she couldn't find her but spotted Lilly. She ran over to Lilly and swiftly pushed her into some bushes.

"Ow, hello to you too Veronica," Lilly whined.

"Shh Lilly listen. Logan driving me home and what if he tries to kiss me. I mean I can't be to forward and I can't be too uptight. I don't know what I'm going to do," Veronica said fast.

"Okay Veronica just relax. Just kiss him like you kiss every other guy," Lilly said in a duh tone. At Veronica's look Lilly gasped. "Oh crap, okay no time just listen. Lean into him slowly and let your lips just slightly brush against each other. Then just move in and…" Lilly trailed off and leaned into Veronica.

"Okay," Veronica nodded quickly wanting to get out of the bushes. Lilly was creeping her out. "Thanks Lilly." Veronica dusted herself off and stood up. She rushed over and slid into Logan's X-terra.

"Hey you ready to go?" Logan asked her. She smiled and nodded. On her drive home she noticed Meg, Jackie and Lilly were trailing her. Once they arrived at Veronica's house Logan walked her to the door.

"So I guess I'll see you at school," Veronica smiled to him.

"Yep. So usually I would kiss you. But I don't want to ruin this by going to fast. So I guess I'll just go," Logan sighed dramatically.

"Oh crap if she doesn't kiss him there's no way he'll stay interested," Lilly whined from inside the car. Meg and Jackie nodded in agreement.

Logan had turned to walk away when Veronica reached out for his head. The two hit their head off one another.

"Sorry…I bobbed when you…weaved," Veronica explained timidly.

"Try again?" Logan suggested. Veronica nodded and the two closed in for a kiss. They broke apart minutes later panting heavily. "Good night Veronica," Logan kissed her gently one last time before heading towards his X-terra. Veronica headed to her house with a giant grin on her face.

"Hey did anyone notice that Logan actually took Veronica out to a place where the whole school was?" Jackie asked.

"Yah I mean all of our dates where done in a dark corner of The Hut or at his house. And Veronica is either a really good actress or she might actually be into him, " Lilly pointed out.

"He really likes her…I don't know if that's good or bad," Meg sighed. Jackie shrugged and hit the gas pedal and began driving them home.

Veronica walked into her house and slammed into her mom.

"Oh hey mom. Sorry I didn't see you," Veronica mumbled and walked into the kitchen.

"Wow sweetie this boy sure is special, you picked a winner. We are definitely staying in Neptune for a while. Plus I have a date with the Sheriff," Leanne winked.

"Then we probably won't be staying long," mumbled Veronica.

"I'm sorry what?" Leanne snapped knowing very well what her daughter had said.

"Come on mom. He's going to be like every other guy. You will go out with him a few times give it up then he'll disappear. And so will we. We'll leave Neptune and go to the next town. We're like the circus. Travelling place to place so you can entertain the town," Veronica yelled. She was sick of her mom acting like the teenager and punishing her for her reckless behaviour. Leanne stood dumbstruck well Veronica stormed off to her room.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay chapter four is done. I hope you liked it. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars or John Tucker Must Die.

Thanks for the reviews VintageL0ve, ilovegilmoregirles913, moustrich, Satisfactoryinfluence, Aria DeLoncray, Buffybc and marybk.

* * *

Veronica got to school early Monday morning. After her talk with her mom on Friday night she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. On Sunday night Lilly had gotten hold of her and asked her to meet her at school early. After being reassured that Meg and Jackie would be there Veronica agreed. Veronica found Lilly creepy after the incident in the bushes. She continued down the hall and walked into the old AV room. 

"Hey guys," Veronica greeted Lilly, Meg and Jackie.

"Hey. So talk about impossible to get a hold of. Where were you this weekend?" asked Meg.

"Yah sorry I was just…busy," she sighed.

"Okay…so how did the date go?" asked Lilly excitedly.

"Fine I guess. He was really sweet," Veronica smiled at the memory.

"Oh god please don't tell me you feel something for this boy," Jackie moaned.

"What…no…of course not, he's just charming!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Veronica just remember, he'll break your heart," Meg said sadly.

"Don't worry guys," Veronica smiled and left.

"She likes him," Lilly sighed once the door closed.

"I know could she be more obvious. Now the question is how do we get her to stop?" Jackie asked.

"I have an idea. We need to show her the real Logan. We need to catch him being a pig," Meg described.

"Thank god it's an easy task," Lilly quipped. The girls laughed and headed for their clicks.

Veronica was standing at her locker exchanging her books when someone walked behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" the strong masculine voice said from behind.

"Hm could it be the sexiest guy in school?" Veronica asked rhetorically and turned around. "Oh no just you. Hey Logan."

"Ha, ha, ha you're so funny," Logan said sarcastically. Veronica smiled and walked away.

"So I was thinking since Friday was so much fun maybe we could do it again?" Logan smiled the famous Echolls smile.

"Hm I'm not sure. I'll have to get back to you on that," Veronica smirked. The two walked into Mr. Wu's class. Once everyone was settled Mr. Wu began talking.

"All right. So I want you all to break up into lab partners. Make wise choices," Mr. Wu advised.

Veronica sighed. Every other time at her old schools when it came around to partners she always worked alone.

"So, I know that you won't date me _but_ maybe you could be my lab partner," Logan said cutely.

"Well I guess I could give you that one small joy," smiled Veronica. Logan smirked and sat next to Veronica.

"Now Ms. Mars what will it take for you to go out with me again," Logan asked dramatically.

"Well I'm not sure you could handle it. I mean I'm not very easy to impress," Veronica winced in mock sympathy.

"Hm it just so happens that impressing people is what I do best," Logan winked.

"Okay now I'm scared. So to protect you and myself from public humiliation I will go out with you," Veronica sighed overly dramatic.

"Yah well when all else fails I can just scare you into it," he laughed. Veronica rolled her eyes and got up since the bell signalled to do so. "So," Logan began. "Now that we are officially dating shouldn't you be carrying my books to class?" asked Logan.

Veronica laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Hey, hey, hey watch it I wouldn't look as pretty if I was all purple," Logan pouted.

"Okay so I can tell who the girl in this situation is," Veronica smirked and walked into her next class. Logan saluted and walked to his own class. Logan was walking down the hall when Dick came up to him.

"Dude you, me T.J this weekend?" Dick asked.

"Nah man I don't think so," Logan told him busying himself in his locker.

"Dude you're so whipped," Dick cackled.

"Hey man I'm not whipped," Logan, said defensively.

"Man then she must be one hell of a lay," Dick laughed obnoxiously.

"Yah man that's the only reason I'm with Veronica," Logan rolled his eyes. Dick and Logan left and walked down the hall and towards their next class. Across the hall Meg smiled. When she had seen Dick going over to Logan she knew Dick would act like a…well dick and get him to say something. Whether it was sarcasm or not. So she grabbed her video camera and zoomed into the two. Meg closed her camera and walked towards the old AV room. On the way she nodded to Lilly and Jackie to follow her.

"All right so I have anti-Logan ammo. So if Veronica tries to back out then we have something to hold her down," Meg explained.

"We'll need it soon," Lilly started. "They are in my morning chemistry class and they were flirting like crazy. Veronica even agreed to be his lab partner and go on a second date."

"Well she is pretending to date him. I'd assume that would happen," Jackie said unaffected by the news.

"No one is that good of an actress. It was the real thing," Lilly insisted.

"She's right Jackie. And Logan is crazy about her. He's taking her out in public, he's flirting with her in front of people and he's refusing the opportunity to cheat on her," Meg stated.

"Guys maybe we should stop. I mean Logan does deserve but does Veronica? I was just thinking that if Veronica really does like him then she will be crushed when this ends," Lilly said.

"Lilly don't think do what you do best. Do guys," Jackie smirked rudely and left. Lilly glared at her and stormed off. Leaving Meg to edit the video she recorded of Logan. There was no way that Logan would be getting away with hurting her.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I couldn't resist the LoVe flirting part. I hope you liked the chapter! Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars or John Tucker Must Die.

Thanks for the reviews lovejen, Aria DeLoncray, BuffyBc, moustrich, SatisfactoryInfluence, marybk and Kisses.In.The.Rain.

* * *

"So where is he taking you tonight?" Lilly asked Veronica over the phone.

"I'm not sure Logan said it was a surprise," Veronica said and shuffled through her closet looking for something to wear. "I wish he would have told me. How am I supposed to know what to wear?"

"Just go half classy and half casual," Lilly told her.

"Mm good idea," Veronica agreed.

"Hey Veronica can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead," Veronica responded on half paying attention to their conversation.

"Do you like Logan?" Lilly blurted out. It was a question she had been pondering for a week; she just gathered the nerve to ask her.

"What no! I could never like Logan Echolls. He's a player and a jerk He's incapable of love," Veronica said trying to convince herself more then Lilly.

"Fine Veronica. But if things change you know you can tell me," Lilly said sincerely.

"Thanks Lilly. Listen I have to go I'll talk to you later," Veronica said.

"All right buhbye," Lilly said and hung up. Veronica finished getting ready for her date. She had been ready for ten minutes before her mom called up that Logan was there. Her stomach swirled at the mention of his name. She smiled and ran downstairs.

"Hey," Logan greeted.

"Hey. Mom I'll be home late," Veronica called as she exited the house. Those were some of the only words she had spoken to her mom since her fight. Logan escorted her to his yellow monstrosity and opened the door for her. Logan got in on his side and started driving.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Veronica asked.

"Hm... nope," Logan smiled and looked over at her only to see her glaring at him. "You'll know when we get there."

"Fine," Veronica huffed. She hated to be out of the loop.

"Man your hot when you pout," Logan joked. Veronica smiled despite herself.

"Are we almost there?" Veronica whined. "We've been driving forever."

"We've been driving for like ten minutes," Logan laughed.

"Well if I knew were we were going it wouldn't feel so long," Veronica pouted.

"Quit whining we're here," Logan said and got out of the car, Veronica follow suit. Logan took her hand and guided her towards a beautiful boat. He had prepared a platter of food and champagne.

"Oh my gosh Logan," Veronica breathed. "This is too much."

"Nothing's too good for you," Logan said and kissed her cheek. Veronica smiled and Logan helped her onto the boat then handed her a flute of champagne. After that Logan unhooked the boat and began steering it out of the marina.

"It was nice of your parents to let you use their boat," Veronica commented.

"Yah well they don't know," Logan shrugged. He turned around and looked at Veronica who was giving him an expression between shock and nervousness.

"Don't worry they won't notice. They have four other boats and they are away in L.A for the weekend," Logan soothed.

"Do your parents go away a lot?" Veronica asked curiously.

"Enough, they usually only go away when they are filming," he explained.

"Oh cool are they like directors or something?" Veronica asked.

"Um no they act," Logan told her.

"Oh that's cool."

"Yah, how about your mom what does she do?" Logan questioned. He was surprised that Veronica wasn't star struck or already aware of whom his parents were.

"Well my mom has her degree in psychology but she doesn't really work anymore because we move so much. So she lives off the money my dad left," Veronica said. Logan nodded at her answer. "So Logan do you know where we are going or are you just sailing aimlessly?"

"Hey I'll have you no I am a master sailor. And to answer your question we are sailing aimlessly. But no worry I'll find my way back," Logan smiled and Veronica laughed. A few hours later Logan and Veronica were sitting around playing I never.

"Okay...hm…I've never…gone skinny dipping," Veronica said.

"What you've never gone skinny dipping!" Logan said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"What? It's not like normal people normally swim naked," Veronica defended.

"Maybe but still," Logan sighed.

"Shut-up it's your turn," Veronica playfully slapped him on his arm. Logan sat for a moment thinking.

"I've never…been in love," Logan said. Veronica drank out of her glass.

"Never?" she asked.

"Nope but I'll let you in on a secret," Logan said and wiggled a finger telling her to come closer. Veronica leaned in towards him. "I've never been in love but I have a feeling I'll fall very, very soon," Logan whispered. Veronica smiled at him. He looked at her in the eyes and kissed her passionately. When they broke a part they were gasping for air.

"You're definitely not what I expected Logan Echolls," Veronica smiled.

"Yah well I love to surprise people," he told her. He kissed her gently then looked down at his watch. "We should head back it's getting late," Logan commented.

"Okay," Veronica agreed. They stood up and Logan walked over and pulled the anchor out. Once the anchor was out he headed over to the steering wheel.

"Hey you want to try," Logan asked directing to the steering wheel of that boat.

"Sure but I'm giving you a fair warning I have the coordination of a blind chimp," Veronica said.

"Well then I guess I will have to help you," Logan beamed. Veronica walked over to the wheel and placed her hands on it. Logan came up behind her and guided her hands properly. He stood behind her with his hands supporting her waist. Veronica with the help Logan was able to steer the boat into the marina.

"See you don't have the coordination of a blind chimp. You almost went the right way every time," Logan said.

"Well I would have gone the right way every time if you used normal talk not your fancy boat talk," Veronica smiled. Logan shook his head and tied the boat up. They got into Logan's car and he dropped Veronica off at her house. They got out and Logan walked her to the door.

"So I'll see you later?" Logan said. Veronica nodded and leaned up and kissed him. "I should get going it's really later," Logan whispered once they broke apart.

"Okay see you Monday," Veronica said. Logan kissed her forehead and left. Veronica smiled and went inside. She had to call Lilly things had definitely changed.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I know the chapter was really fluffy, but I love fluff. And I was wondering if anyone knew if a boat's steering wheel has a name for it. It was bothering me and no one in my house knows. So anyways please, please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars or John Tucker Must Die.

Thanks for the reviews BuffyBc, JaysBaby, jacedes, moustrich, Aria DeLoncray, marybk, lovejen, and SatisfactoryInfluence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys," Veronica greeted Lilly, Jackie and Meg as she walked into the old A.V room. She had called them when she got home from her date and asked them to meet her in the AV room at school. She had decided she had felt to strongly about Logan to keep playing him like she was.

"Hey, so why did you call us in here?" asked Meg anxiously.

"Listen I'm just going to say this. I can't keep doing this to Logan. It's not fair to him and I think I like him," Veronica said in one breath.

"Veronica! How could you possibly like him? He's a player. You heard the rumour around school about how he's only using you for sex!" Jackie yelled.

"We haven't had sex. That's why it's called a rumour," Veronica defended calmly.

"Look Veronica there's something I want to show you," Meg said. She walked over to one of the monitors and turned it on she clicked play and on screen was Logan and Dick. Since Logan's head was facing his locker it was impossible to tell he was rolling his eyes when he sarcastically admitted he was using Veronica for sex. "Are you still sure you like him?" Meg asked once the video was finished.

"Fine I'll keep doing it," Veronica said in a small voice. She grabbed her messenger bag and walked out of the A.V room.

"That was really bitchy Meg," Lilly snapped once Veronica had gone.

"What? I didn't hear you jumping in and defending her," Meg stated. Lilly looked down in shame.

"Meg did what she had to do. Get over it," Jackie said and the girls walked out of the A.V room.

Veronica was walking down the hallway when Logan walked up to her.

"Hey babe," he said and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey," Veronica said as happily as she could manage.

"You okay? You seem upset?" Logan asked curiously.

"Yah I'm fine," Veronica smiled.

"Okay I'll see you at lunch," Logan grinned and kissed her before heading to class.

Class sped by and soon enough it was lunchtime. Veronica was putting her books in her locker. So far she had avoided eating lunch with Logan and his other friends but he seemed to be set on getting her to eat with him. She closed her locker and Logan's head appeared on the other side of the metal.

"Hey," he greeted and kissed her. She smiled up at him. Logan grabbed her hand and walked her to the quad. They sat down at Logan's table and Logan pulled Veronica close to him.

"Hey man. So your parties next weekend?" Dick asked Logan.

"Yep," Logan nodded.

"Is this party happening for a certain reason or is it just your everyday booze fest?" Veronica asked Logan curiously.

"It's my birthday," Logan beamed.

"Dude the parties gonna be of the hook," Dick squealed. The table laughed at Dick's excitement.

"So Veronica are you going to Logan's?" some prissy blonde cheerleader who Veronica recognized as Madison Sinclair.

"Uh yah," Veronica said unsure of her answer.

"Oh my god then you should totally come to the beach with me, Jackie, Kimmy and Pam after school," Madison said happily. Veronica resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Just a few weeks ago Madison had knocked into her in the hall and called her trailer trash now she was inviting her to go to the beach. It was obvious the only reason she was inviting her was because she was dating Logan.

"Sure," Veronica said with a tight smile.

"Great. The guys will be surfing down there so we'll have something to look forward to," Madison winked.

"Oh I can't wait," Veronica said sarcastically which was unnoticed by Madison who continued smiling. The lunch bell rang and Veronica nearly jumped out of her seat with joy. Logan's friends were not people she liked. Veronica had already told him the way she felt. He didn't think much of it because he didn't think much of them. She and Logan began walking into the school.

"You seem eager to get away," Logan joked. "They aren't that bad," he said referring to his friends.

"Yah they're great. I mean now I have a play date after school," Veronica said in mock enthusiasm.

"On the plus side I'll be there," Logan smirked.

"Hm you're right now I really don't want to go," Veronica joked.

"You think you're so funny," Logan said and grabbed her from behind.

"I'd like to think so, yes," she beamed.

"Ha, ha, so after school I'll drive you over to the beach. This way you can't bail," Logan said.

"Damn now I really do have to go," Veronica sighed. "Meet me at my locker after class." Logan kissed her head and left. Through the day Veronica was thinking about the video she saw in the morning. She just didn't believe Logan would say that. But it was on video you couldn't exactly fake it. By the end of the day Veronica decided to just stick to the original plan. If Logan was just using her at least she had friends at the end of it all.

"Hey ready to go?" Logan asked Veronica at her locker.

"Yep let's go," Veronica grabbed her bag and they walked towards his car. They slid in and Logan started driving towards Veronica's place. "So who's coming to this afternoons festivities?" Veronica asked making conversation.

"Mm Dick, Beaver, Wallace, Jackie, Madison, Kimmy, Pam, and Duncan," Logan listed off.

"What kind of name is Beaver?" Veronica asked.

"It's a nickname his real name is Cassidy. I guess that's what you get when your brother is Dick," Logan chuckled.

"So wait, it's Dick and Beaver?" Veronica said wrinkling her nose. Logan chuckled at her. He dropped Veronica off at her house and waited for her to change. She came out ten minutes later and her and Logan were on their way to the beach.

"Hey Logan, Veronica!" Madison greeted overly peppy.

"Hey Madison," Veronica said. Logan had already run off to join the boys in the water. Veronica spread out her towel and shredded the clothes on top of her bathing suit. She lay down with the other girls. "Where's Jackie? I thought she was coming," Veronica asked noticing her absence.

"She said she had like a big important project," Kimmy answered.

"So Veronica dish. How did you land Logan?" Madison asked curiously.

"Uh I don't really know. He asked me out and I said yes," she shrugged and lay back down on her towel.

"I can't believe this. Logan Echolls has finally taken a girlfriend," Pam said in disbelief.

"Oh my God I know Logan has never had a girlfriend before," Madison informed Veronica.

"I wasn't aware I was Logan's girlfriend," Veronica told them.

"He's taking you out in public, showing PDA's and he follows you around like a lost puppy. You guys are so boyfriend girlfriend," Kimmy said.

"Oh that's cool…I guess," Veronica nodded. The girls exchanged looks. They were all amazed by Veronica's attitude about dating Logan. An opportunity that every girl in school to kill for, and Veronica shrugged it off. The girls tanned for a couple of hours well the guys swam and surfed out in the water. Veronica was relaxing when Logan walked up and shook water into her. "Logan!" Veronica shrieked in surprise.

"Hey babe," Logan smiled at her. "So it's getting late you ready to head home?"

"Sure," Veronica agreed and began gathering her stuff. Logan and Veronica said their goodbyes and left the beach.

"Well that was fun," Logan said as he got in the car.

"Oh yah. I should have play dates with Madison more often," Veronica said in mock excitement. Logan laughed and headed towards Veronica's home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay I didn't really like this chapter this much but I didn't think it was so terrible I shouldn't post it at all. What I really had planned for this chapter didn't work because it would make Logan seem like a jerk, which I really didn't want. Okay I'll try to update soon. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Veronica Mars or John Tucker Must Die.

Thanks for the reviews lovejen, SatisfactoryInfluence, Lil Aussie Alais Chick, BuffyBc, Aria DeLoncray, moustrich, marybk, abercrombie 18.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Logan you are not getting an ice sculpture of yourself. It will melt," Veronica argued. Logan had roped her into helping plan his party.

"It won't melt if we keep the room cold," Logan countered.

"Logan do you know how cold that would be. Everyone would freeze," Veronica laughed.

"Fine, no ice sculpture," he sighed dramatically and flopped on the pool house bed next to her. "I'll just get balloons. Boring, old smelly balloons."

"We'll get you some streamers too," Veronica said.

"Yay!" he said mocking enthusiasm. He pulled Veronica on top of him and kissed her. "You know we could just stay here and have our own private party," Logan winked suggestively.

"Well apparently we already do a lot of that," Veronica sighed.

"Is this about the rumours at school, just ignore them," Logan told her.

"It's not just them," Veronica mumbled.

"What?" Logan asked curiously.

"Never mind. I should get going," Veronica said and tried to roll off Logan only to be stopped by Logan's grip tightening around her waist.

"No Veronica. Come on just tell me," Logan requested.

"Fine," Veronica relented. It's not like he could get mad at her she didn't do anything wrong. "A while back I heard you talking to Dick. Saying what a great lay I was."

"What? Wait. No, Dick was being a dick and bugging me about you saying how I was whipped then he made a lame ass comment about me using you for sex. I didn't mean it when I agreed with him. I just said it so he'd shut up. I swear Veronica I never meant it," Logan explained.

"All this to prove you weren't whipped," Veronica asked in disbelief and tried to get out of Logan's grip again.

"No all that to get Dick off my back," Logan reasoned.

"But I don't get it. What's wrong with being whipped? If you really care about someone isn't being whipped a good thing?" Veronica asked him.

"It is. And I am whipped. I would never want to hurt you, because I've fallen in love with you," Logan told her. Veronica beamed forgetting about their arguement and bent down to kiss him. They were making out when a throat clearing. Veronica and Logan jumped up in a guilty fashion.

"Sorry kids I didn't mean to interrupt I was just checking on how the party plans were going," Aaron Echolls smiled.

"Uh yah they're fine," Logan stumbled out words.

"Good, good. Hi I'm Logan's dad Aaron it's nice to meet you," Aaron introduced himself to Veronica.

"Hi I'm Veronica," Veronica smiled even though her face was completely red.

"All right I'll let you kids get back to planning," Aaron smiled at them and left the pool house.

"Well that was quite an impression," Veronica mumbled.

"Mm yah I think he likes you," Logan murmured and pressed his lips against hers.

"Keep away from me I don't need your mom walking in and seeing us too," Veronica pushed him away and flopped down on the bed. "Let's get back to planning this party of yours." Logan sighed and reluctantly sat down and started planning his party.

-

"Hey Lilly it's Veronica," Veronica said into her phone later that night.

"Hey Veronica what's up?" Lilly asked.

"I'm not doing this to Logan anymore. I like him and I don't want to hurt him. No rigged videos will change my mind," Veronica told her.

"That's fine with me. It's Meg and Jackie you should be worried about. They have been working on some secret project that will probably screw you both over," Lilly said.

"I left them voicemails. Maybe they'll just stop," Veronica said hopefully.

"Don't hold your breath. Listen I have to go the demon spawn also known as my mother is beckoning for me to come to dinner. I'll talk to you later," Lilly told her and hung up. Veronica sighed and lay against her bed.

-

"Good morning sugarpuss," Logan greeted Veronica at school the next morning.

"Hello muffin," Veronica leaned up ad kissed him.

"Muffin?" he asked in distaste.

"Sugarpuss?" Veronica countered.

"Point taken. So after school you, me, and some of the guys," Logan asked.

"Mm I don't know an afternoon with the guys…" Veronica mumbled considering her answer.

"Come please for me," Logan pouted.

"Fine," Veronica sighed. Logan smiled and kissed her. He walked her to class and said goodbye.

-

"Hey," Veronica said to Logan. She had driven over to his house after school and his maid had Veronica to the pool. "Where are all your friends? Did they stand you up?"

"Ha, ha. No they are in the pool house changing," Logan responded. He embraced her and began assaulting her lips. They were interrupted by catcalls and hooting from bystanders. Veronica looked over Logan's shoulder and saw Duncan, Dick, and Beaver watching them.

"A girl just can't make out in your house," Veronica mumbled under her breath. Logan laughed and turned around started heading towards the pool only to be greeted by a large splash of water. Veronica began laughing hysterically.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Logan asked. All Veronica could do was nod. Logan smirked and picked her up. Before Veronica could get a word in Logan tossed her into the pool. Veronica came up fuming.

"Logan Echolls. I am fully clothed and you toss me into the water? May I ask what you were thinking?" Veronica tried to stay serious but a smile violated her face. She pulled herself out of the water, and walked up to Logan and pushed him into the pool. Logan popped up and saw Veronica shredding her wet clothed off. Logan smiled until he saw his friends watching her to.

"Guys," Logan said and pushed a huge gush of water their way. Soon enough a giant water fight broke out amongst the four boys. Veronica smiled at their antics. They may be teenage boys but they would always act like seven year olds. A while after the water fight Veronica was tanning and the boys were lounging around in the pool.

"Logan!" his maid called. "You have a phone call!" Logan pushed himself out of the pool and went into his house. Veronica's rays of sunshine were blocked by a shadow. She looked up and saw Duncan.

"Hey Duncan can I help you?" she asked.

"Yah I was actually just wondering how long you were going to continue using my best friend for," Duncan snapped.

"You know I don't know were you got this idea from but I can honestly tell you I am **_not _**using Logan," Veronica growled. There argument was unheard by the Casablanca brothers considering they were to busy trying to drown each other.

"Whatever Veronica. Just a while ago you looked at him with disgust. Now you are in love him. Unlikely," Duncan said.

"Screw you," Veronica said. She grabbed her stuff and headed into the house. She was walking towards the front door when an arm snaked around her waist.

"Hey where are you going?" Logan asked.

"I need to go home," Veronica said in a raspy voice.

"Hey," Logan said and turned her around. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just need to think. I'll see you tomorrow for your party," Veronica said.

"All right," Logan nodded. He kissed her good-bye and she left. He knew something was up but figured she would tell him when she's ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** All right so I think I'm only doing two chapters then I'm finishing this story. I'm going to try and finish before Tuesday, because I'm going away and when I get back I'll be really busy getting ready for school then school starts so I wont be able to update and what not. Any way enough rambling. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars or John Tucker Must Die.

Thanks for the reviews JuLzIa 4 BoMbErS, AllThatGlittersIsGold, marybk, LoVeAngel97, lovejen, SatisfactoryInfluence, BuffyBc, Aria DeLoncray, and moustrich.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Party!" a voice blared through out the Echolls mansion. Veronica moved through the crowd in search for Logan. She had to tell him about everything about the plan. She walked to the front of the stage and Logan saw her. He came up and pulled her against him.

"Hey," Logan whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Hey," Veronica said turning around. She leaned up and kissed him passionately knowing that it would be the last time he would probably ever let her. "Happy birthday. Listen we need to talk. I have to tell you something and you're probably going to hate me after I tell you, but I have to," Veronica said.

"Okay," Logan said simply. Logan started leading towards the pool house when Duncan intercepted them.

"Hey man," Duncan said.

"Hey, listen man I can't talk right now," Logan told him and try to move past him.

"Wait man. Listen I just want give you this. Watch it. Now," Duncan said sternly handing him a CD case enclosed with a DVD.

"Fine man," Logan mumbled and tried to move past him.

"Seriously man. Watch it right now," Duncan insisted.

"Okay," Logan said confused by Duncan's actions.

"Promise me," Duncan said.

"Fine I promise now move," Logan commanded. Duncan stepped aside and Logan moved past pulling Veronica behind him. Veronica looked over at Duncan and saw him giving her a smug smile. The couple made it to the pool house and Logan walked over to the television situated in front of the bed. He plopped out the DVD and stuck in the machine.

"Logan wait don't play it," Veronica begged. She knew something was up by the look Duncan had given her.

"Relax babe. It's nothing just some random present Duncan gave me. We'll talk when it's done okay?" Logan asked. He was confused as to why everyone was acting so weird. Veronica sighed she knew that she mine as well let him watch it. She sat down ext to him. Veronica flashed across the screen and said 'I could never like Logan Echolls. He's a player and a jerk He's incapable of love.' She now knew what Jackie and Meg were planning. Veronica jumped up and hit the power button on the DVD player. She looked over at Logan and found him with a confused ad heartbroken look on his face.

"What was that?" Logan asked her.

"Logan I'm going to tell you everything and I don't want you stop me okay?" Veronica asked him. Once he nodded she continued. "When I first moved here I got a job at The Hut and I saw you there. Telling Meg, Jackie and Lilly everything you wanted to her. I ignored it and thought lowly of you. Then the four of us were in a gym class together. One of them mentioned their date with you and all hell broke loose. I ended up yelling at them and we all ended up in detention. They wanted to make you pay and they made me help. I have moved so much I never had friends and as pathetic as it is I would have done anything to have them. I used you and I'm sorry. I know it doesn't make a difference. I stopped it though I stopped it a while ago. Ever since then Meg and Jackie have been planning on a way to crush you and me. But Logan I know this started for the wrong reason but it doesn't change the fact that I love you," Veronica explained near tears. She didn't want to hurt him. She looked at Logan and saw him calculating everything in his head.

"I don't know what to say," Logan told her.

"I'm sorry Logan," Veronica said in a quiet voice.

"The first time I think I'm in love and it all comes back and slaps me in the face," Logan laughed humourlessly. "Karma's a bitch I guess."

"Logan you didn't deserve this. I'm a heartless bitch and if I could take it all back I would," Veronica said in a raspy voice.

"I wouldn't. If this what it took to meet you it was worth it," Logan said. "But I need to think."

"All right. I'll go…I love you Logan" Veronica said and left. She shut the pool house door and went to her cry. She made it home before she burst into tears.

"Veronica honey," Leanne knocked lightly on the doorframe. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I've had a really bad night," Veronica sniffled.

"If you want to talk you know where I am," Leanne said and left. Veronica cried herself to sleep dreading school in two days.

-

Monday morning Veronica walked through the halls of Neptune High with her head hung low. The video had leaked out during the party. Veronica thought being a loner was bad but being the most hated girl in Neptune was even worst. Some of the girls came up to thank her for putting revenge on Logan. But that just made her feel worse. Thinking about Logan broke her heart.

"Hey Veronica," someone said beside her. She looked up and saw Lilly.

"Hi," she mumbled and walked over to her locker.

"How are you?" Lilly asked gently.

"Fantastic. People who were suppose to be my friends have stabbed me in the back and made me the most hated girl in Neptune. Not to mention the guy that I love despise me. But then again I can't blame him. Yourself?" Veronica asked in a fake happy tone.

"Veronica I'm sorry. I never thought it would end like this. I swear I didn't know about the video," Lilly told her desperately.

"What does it matter the damage is done. I guess I know who my real friends are now. Look at all them," Veronica, said sarcastically gesturing to people who weren't there.

"Well you have me. Now let's go to English," Lilly commanded. Veronica sighed, slammed her locker and walked away with Lilly. On their way to class they ran into Meg and Jackie.

"Hey Veronica. So the plan worked!" Meg said with a smile. Veronica curled in disgust and started to walk away.

"You wanted this Veronica, just as much as we did," Jackie yelled after her. Veronica turned around and glared at them.

"No I didn't want this. All I ever wanted was for you guys to be my friend but that was an impossible task wasn't it. You two act like what Logan did to you was so terrible but you don't even care. You guys are both back stabbing bitches," Veronica scoffed and walked away. She wanted to reveal their little secrets like the fact Meg was now dating Duncan Kane and Jackie was with Wallace Fennel. But couldn't. Lilly had walked away with her and linked her arm with hers. They walked into English together and sat down. Through the whole class she heard people snickering and laughing at her expense.

"Ignore them," Lilly advised.

"Easy said then done," Veronica sighed.

"It'll pass. Trusts me people at this school don't have the attention span to continue this. And if they do you'll be out of her in four and a half months," Lilly said cheerfully.

"I guess and if worse comes to worse I could ask my mom if we could move. I mean we did seventeen times for her," Veronica shrugged.

"Oh the drama Veronica Mars," Lilly sighed. Veronica wasn't paying attention to where she was going ran right into someone's chest.

"Sorry…" Veronica trailed off noticing whose chest she had run into.

"Can we talk?" Logan asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay one more chapter then this story is finished. I'm going to try and get it up by Monday or before I leave Tuesday. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or anything I'm tired but I really wanted to get this out. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars or John Tucker Must Die.

Thanks for the reviews Aria DeLoncray, marybk, SatisfactoryInfluence, abercrombie 18, xXxoOoMaLtese-BabEoOoxXx, Jaysbaby, BuffyBc, xosummerxo, moustrich, and blissofsleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," Veronica nodded. She looked back at Lilly and waved. Veronica was nervous. Either Logan was going to officially break up with her or they would stay together. Logan led her out to the quad and around to the side of the school. The two stood there for a moment before Logan started talking.

"So last night I was thinking about everything. And I really didn't think I could still be with you," Logan began.

"I get it Logan," Veronica sighed and began to walk away. Logan reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Wait. I didn't think that I could be with you. But then I remembered something, I love you. And I guess we both made mistakes, your of course was worse," he smirked and she laughed lightly. "Plus I spent all the time wooing you."

"So what does this mean?" Veronica asked.

"It means," Logan whispered pulling her against him. "That I want to be with you." Logan leaned down and captured Veronica's lips.

"Well that's good," Veronica smiled widely at Logan once they broke apart.

"But," Logan started. "We need ground rules. Like you will never make mass conspiracies against me."

"And you'll never play me with multiply girls," Veronica requested.

"You will never let Meg, Lilly and Jackie control our relationship again," Logan said.

"And you will never worry more about your reputation then our relationship," Veronica told him referring to the Dick video problem.

"Deal," Logan nodded.

"So do we shake on it?" Veronica asked.

"I think I have a better idea," Logan leaned down and kissed her. They broke apart a few moments later and Logan looked at her stroking her face gently.

"Yah I think I like your idea better," Veronica said quietly.

"Well it did come from me," he smirked cockily. Veronica smiled and nudged him playfully in the arm.

"We should probably go to class," Veronica commented.

"I guess," he stated although he hadn't moved.

"Come on. The warning bell already rang twenty minutes ago," Veronica grabbed his hand and started pulling towards the entrance of the school. Logan walked her to her second period class, kissed her then headed down the deserted halls for his own class.

-

When Veronica walked out of the classroom Lilly was waiting for her.

"So what happened?" Lilly asked eagerly.

"What no hello?" Veronica asked sarcastically.

"Come on just tell me," Lilly begged.

"We're back together," Veronica smiled.

"Yay!" Lilly squealed and clapped her hands together. "Now we can double."

"Lilly in order to double you would have to have a boyfriend if you don't then it's called being a third wheel," Veronica smiled. She looked over and saw Lilly staring everyone but at her with a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Oh my God you have a boyfriend!"

"Will you be quiet," Lilly hushed.

"Who is it," Veronica said in a low voice.

"Promise you won't tell," Lilly asked sticking out her pinkie.

"God Lilly we aren't in fifth grade," Veronica commented referring to the pinkie promise. When Lilly just continued to hold her pinkie out there Veronica sighed and took it. "Fine I promise now who is it?"

"Well for the last week and a half I've been seeing Dick Casablanca," Lilly whispered.

"No way. Dick, Dick?" Veronica asked in disbelief. "I never saw that in the rotation."

"Don't tell anyone," Lilly said. "We aren't telling anyone yet."

"I won't," Veronica said reassuringly. The girls walked into their chemistry class together and took their seats. Logan walked in and over to Veronica. Most of the class sat on the edge of their seat wondering what Logan was going to do. They still thought Veronica was public enemy number one. Needless to say they were shocked when Logan kissed her.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hi," Veronica responded uncomfortably. Logan sensed her distress and put a comforting hand on her knee.

"Ignore them," he whispered into her ear. Before she had a chance to respond Mr. Wu walked in and class began. The class were given time to work on projects which basically meant that everyone could walk around and socialize.

"So are we one for tonight?" Lilly asked Veronica.

"On for what?" Veronica questioned.

"Doubling. You, me, Dick and Logan," Lilly said in a duh tone.

"Oh I didn't realize that it was an invitation. But I guess I could go if Logan…" Veronica drifted off turning to look at Logan who was talking to Dick.

"He'll come. Dick's like his new BFF apparently him and Duncan had this big falling out at his birthday or whatever. But anyways Dick told Logan about us," Lilly explained. Veronica felt bad that Duncan and Logan were fighting but Duncan tried ruining her relationship with Logan because he had some weird man crush on him.

"Fine if it's okay with Logan," Veronica agreed.

-

Later that night Veronica and Lilly were sitting at the Kane house getting ready for their date when Lilly's dad Jake came in and told them the boys had arrived. They were going to some restaurant just outside of town due to the fact that Lilly and Dick were hiding their relationship.

"Hey I have a question," Veronica stated as her and Lilly gave them selves a once over. "Why do you and Dick want to keep your dating secret?"

"Obvious reasons. When you and Logan just started dating there were so many rumours. And other then that whole conspiracy we had plotted against him the rumours alone would have ruined everything you had. For once I would just really like to date someone without hearing about stupid rumours by brainless freaks that have nothing better to do. So we should at least get started before everyone finds out," Lilly explained.

"Yah I guess that makes sense," Veronica shrugged.

-

The girls headed downstairs and greeted their boyfriends. The group headed to Logan's mustard mobile and piled in. At the restaurant they sat around laughing and having fun. Veronica couldn't help but smile. For once everything was the way she wanted it to be. She had a best friend, Lilly and a boyfriend she loved. Everything started for the wrong reason but it all ended the right way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay the chapter was kind of sappy and fluffy or what not. Not to mention short. But I really wanted to finish the story up before school starts in a few days. Thanks so, so, much for reviewing though out this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review for this story for the last time!


End file.
